hawkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Raider
Raider B-class Briefing Quick info: Raiding vehicle, geared toward tactically closing those pesky gaps. Short description: The Raider is designed to close gaps quickly and unleash a devastating barrage of firepower at close range. Its signature Blitz special ability increases movement speed and allows both weapons to be fired while boosting forward. Ingame history: Once known as Armed Merchantmen, Raiders were originally used by freelance pilots as escorts for energy corporation shipments. Though they functioned primarily to load and unload cargo, their utilities were also applied offensively against the occasional petty thief en route. As resources grew scarce, however, so too did contracts. Hard-working, honest folk modified strong clamps and nail guns to tools more suitable to their needs. Raiders emerged, outfitted with the traditional M5 Muller chassis, but armed with weapons of war and the knowledge of every commercial trade route by land and sea. "When we first spotted 'im, he looked like yer typical Merchantman hailing, 'Hellooo there, friend!' Then the sun flared, and I blinked. As my eyes peeled open, I caught a glimpse of 'im charging straight at me, guns blazing. By then it was too late." -Capt. S. Daunders. How to pilot the Raider: Activate Blitz and quickly traverse the map to claim objectives and assist allies. Use Blitz without boosting to approach enemies quickly without showing up on their radar. How to defeat the Raider: The Raider is incredibly dangerous at close range, so attack from a distance and be prepared for it to close the gap with Blitz. The Raider can also use the Corsair-KLA to fire long-range projectiles, so stay alert even at a distance. Tips & Tactics Mech Components Gallery Raider Stock.jpg|Raider with stock components equipped General Tips The Raider excels in extreme close ranges where it can bring its array of shotguns to bear. While somewhat vulnerable at range, Blitz ability allows a Raider to rapidly neutralize a range advantage. This makes it very good at hit and run tactics, and it is a menace to lighter mechs and snipers. Primary Weapon * The Reflak-35 has incredibly high sustained damage output, but it generates a lot of heat. * Because the T32-Bolt can be charged for more damage per shot, it is good at doing high damage in bursts before ducking back into cover. * With the EOC Repeater, the Raider can do more damage in a single burst than any other mech; however, EOC Repeater is a very challenging weapon to use effectively. Secondary Weapon The Corsair in KLA (rocket) mode has a fairly large splash radius and can be used to harass targets at range, but it is also effective in medium and short range skirmishes. The MIRV mode of the corsair does more damage per shot than the KLA, but it is only effective at close range, and has no splash radius. Thus it is best used at extreme close ranges. To avoid down time, try to switch modes while the weapon is reloading. Special Ability Blitz can make a Raider very difficult to track at close ranges, but this can work both ways. When using Blitz to charge an enemy, be wary of their movement, as a well timed side step can easily put a Raiders target behind it. Close Category:Mechs Category:B-Class Category:Sentium Mech